InuSayuri’s Half Brothers
by dollydolphin
Summary: InuSayuri has come to Feudal Japan hoping to catch Brakiss and kill him. She then finds out that she has two half brothers one elder and one younger supposedly. She then has to learn that they may help her in defeating Brakiss and her help with Naraku.


Chapter 1: InuSayuri and her friend Jasmine 

InuSayuri is the only daughter of InuTaisho. She was born human with light blue eyes and dark brown hair that waves and goes to her butt. She also has marks on her face and lower arms that look exactly like Sesshomaru's markings. The only difference between his and InuSayuri's markings is that InuSayuri has a marking on her upper right thigh and upper left arm are two lightsabers crossed one red and one purple, the color of her lightsaber. Like the markings that are similar to Sesshomaru they have been there all her life. When InuSayuri powers up her eyes and hair will turn purple. But recently she has turn into a half demon with yellow/golden eyes and silver hair and dog ears. She now has very sensitive smell and hearing. Even though her formal name is InuSayuri she just goes by Sayuri. Sayuri is very sweet and would do anything to help her friends and family. But her mom died when she was ten when her hometown was destroyed by fire. She also has a burn scar on her back reminding her, what happened that day. The scar is in a shape of a flame and it doesn't heal making it grow as she grows. InuSayuri is only 5'6" and she is very agile since her force makes her appearance look weaker than she is.

Sayuri's friend Jasmine is very nice but is almost the exact opposite of Sayuri. Jasmine is only 5'4" but is very delicate and cannot fight. She has very light brown hair that is confused with dirty blonde and brown eyes. Her hair is very strait and goes to her mid-back. She has always had a family which Sayuri was always jealous about. Jasmine has two younger siblings one four the other one six while Jasmine and Sayuri are eighteen. The middle child is a girl named Rosabella with strait mid-back red hair and the baby is a boy named Dennis with short blonde hair. Jasmine gets frustrated with them but their mom wanted them to come along with her and Sayuri.

InuSayuri is brushing out her silver hair which now goes to her mid back and is strait. After the brushing she puts two sections of her up a little bit. She finishes up by putting foundation on her marks to try to make her look as normal as she could. She gets back to the camp seeing the rest just getting but she is not worried about because she knows what it is like being a human. Once the rest are dressed they get on there way. Jasmine looks at her best friend and sighs.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" InuSayuri inquires.

"I just feel like my siblings and I are a burden on you, Sayuri," she replies.

"You guys aren't either way I would rather have the company than being on my own."

"Yeah but you are the only one in our group that can fight the rest can't."

"Don't worry about it. And you know I am the Great Jedi."

"I know but still it doesn't feel right."

Sayuri smiles at Jasmine and they continue to walk. After awhile they stop to have lunch. During their lunch break a dog demon passes through and stops and looks at InuSayuri. He smells the air and comes up to her.

"Sayuri, why did you come here?" he asks.

"Why does it concern you? I never seen the likes of you before and I don't know your power level."

"Sayuri, why did you come here to Feudal Japan?"

"I came in searching for Brakiss who killed my mother and to get some fresh air from here. Are you happy now?"

"Sayuri, you shouldn't be alone like this especially if you have a group of humans that are weaker than you are."

"Listen buddy, one is my friend the other two are her little siblings and I am capable of protecting them all!"

"Sayuri, you are the only half demon that I can tolerate because you are my half sister. I saw you when you were just a baby and our father told me what will become of your mother and that you will never get a grip on it."

"I have no brothers. My mom told me that I had a father from a distant land and that is all she said."

"Yes you do. Your father wished to protect you by not knowing them until you were in Feudal Japan. I, Sesshomaru, am your elder half brother. And you and your companions will come with me if you guys want to or not."

"You can't make me. I'm the Great Jedi."

"Listen, Sayuri, our father, InuTaisho, said to me that when you came here I was going to teach you how to use your demonic powers."

"Whatever."

Sayuri, Jasmine, Rosabella, and Dennis follow Sesshomaru and his companions. Rosabella and Dennis become friends with Rin while Jaken is talking to Sayuri and Jasmine. Sayuri is not paying attention to Jaken because he is saying what she already knows.

"Jaken, can you lay off of the lecture? And can you please stop calling me Lady InuSayuri," Sayuri states pissed off.

"Lady InuSayuri, how can you say such a thing? You are the only daughter of InuTaisho and the princess to these lands. If you do not respect your father's wishes then you might die early," retorts Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru starts.

"Yes, my lord."

"Lay off of Sayuri for right now. This is the first time she has known these things. It was to make her have a semi-normal life until now. She has to get used to it. So call her what she wants."

"Yes, my lord."

When it gets dark the group settles down and only Sayuri, Ah-Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru are awake the rest have fallen asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru: Sayuri, I need to talk to you alone.

Sayuri: About what, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: About your demonic powers.

Sayuri: Next time Sesshomaru's tells all

Sesshomaru: Sayuri, you have more powers than you'll ever know.


End file.
